Kyo's niece
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kyo and Misao visit Tengu No Sato after hearing that Ayame is ill only to find that she has in fact been pregnant while she and Kyo went away to a hotspring. However how will Misao react when she discovers Ayame and Sagami's daughter Akane is Zenki's futire bride! (please leave comment and reviews) MisaoxKyo, SagamixAyame, ZenkixAkane
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyo's niece**_

**Kyo and Misao were making their way to Sagami's home to pay him and Ayame a visit after hearing that she had been bedridden for quite a while from Hoki the other day.**

"**You want me to spare her more blood don't you?" Misao said bluntly walking along wearing the Kimono Kyo had bought for her himself. Kyo sighed annoyed and nodded.**

"**Yes, sorry for not saying so but Ayame may be seriously ill and I want to help Sagami out as he is such a loyal friend to me" Kyo said a gentle smile spreading across his face. "Yeah and he's your brother-in-law" Misao teased making Kyo groan.**

**At Sagami's**

**Sagami was reading a book on the porch but what was amazing was that the book was not a rude one like he would normally read but actually a book titled "**_**Dealing with teenage demons" **_**and piled next to him were a few more books on: **

"_**Hormones of the Tengu body"**_

"_**How to say NO: parenting made easy"**_

**Sagami looked up but said nothing and smiled making Kyo and Misao more scared. "Lord Kyo, Lady Misao welcome I'm honoured for this visit" Sagami said calmly and got to his feet. **

"**Um yeah hi Sagami…" Kyo began "what's with all the books on parenting and teenagers and parenting is Ayame pregnant?" he said confused. Sagami scratched his head awkwardly and sighed "She was but…." He began "but what?" Misao said worriedly concerned for Ayame's health "….But Ayame gave birth while you guys were away on vacation at the hot springs" Sagami said jolting when he heard a familiar voice call out in a friendly manner from inside the house. **

"**Roh…Roh is that Kyo and Misao please let them in, I want to see them and so does our child" Ayame called from inside desperately. Sagami sighed and let them in as he had no choice or Ayame would bolt out of bed and cling to him until he would do so. **

**In bedroom**

**Ayame was sitting in bed but was wearing a lovely dark blue Kimono with pink flowers and white swirls patterned all over it. Her brownish red hair tied up into a tight bun with a white flower clip in it. **

**Kyo was amazed at how beautiful she looked, I mean she had been pretty before but now she was practically an angelic goddess. Sagami flicked Kyo to distract him and Kyo cleared his throat getting Ayame's attention. **

"**Kyo, Misao I'm so happy you're here I'll go get Akane" she cried getting up. "Who's Akane" Misao said blankly looking confused. 10 minutes later Ayame came back in with a small child behind her wearing a Pale peach Kimono patterned with small red flowers.**

"**This is our daughter Akane, c'mon sweetie say hello to Kyo and his wife Misao" Ayame said gently stroking her daughters head. The little girl peeked her head from behind her mum and stepped forward shyly her hands by her side, her long hair flowing in front of her face as she bowed her head shyly. **

"**Um hello…my name is Akane Usui" the child said shyly her cheeks red with embarrassment as she looked at Kyo and Misao. "Hello Akane I'm your mummy's cousin Kyo and this is my wife Misao" Kyo said kindly flashing Akane a warm smile and she touched his face gently with her small hand. **

**Misao smiled at the child and Akane looked at her and said sweetly "Your wife's pretty to which everyone smiled and laughed fondly. "How old are you honey?" Misao said stroking Akane's long dark hair. "I'm 6 but even though I'm little I still like to tease daddy because he teases mummy" Akane smiles.**

"**Akane" Sagami cries out turning red with embarrassment while the others laugh at Sagami this time including Akane. Sagami sighs crossly but smiles fondly at his daughter and stokes her long dark hair. **

**It was true that Akane had some of her parent's looks but certainly not their hair colour; she inherited that from Kyo of course. **

**Akane had long black hair 10 cm below her shoulders that was straight but slightly curled at the end which made her look mysterious yet totally magnificent and her eyes were a dark purple like the colour of violets in bloom so that even Misao thought she looked mature for her age. **

"**She sure is pretty for such a young child, she must take after her mother in looks" Misao said stroking the child's face fondly. Ayame shook her head shocking Misao "She may have my beauty but surprisingly she inherited some of Kyo's genes too as I carry them because we are related" Ayame explained gently. **

"**Mummy I want to go play with the Senka maiden, can I?" she begged giving them the puppy dog eyes to make them uneasy and waver. "Well… I guess so but be back for dinner honey" Ayame said firmly to her young brood.**

_**In village**_

**People in the village were staring at Akane and Misao which made Misao uncomfortable but Akane was more than used to it, in fact it was beginning to annoy her just a tad.**

"**it's ok you get used to it, it's only because a child has never been born as nearly as pretty and powerful as me since Lady Yuri bore Sho and Kyo" Akane said gently but she looked a bit angry. **

**Suddenly Zenki, Taro, Jiro and Saburo appeared and the triplets bolted towards Misao but stopped when they saw Akane and felt nervous. Akane glared at them waiting for an answer "sorry" they muttered quietly.**

"**So Lady Misao your babysitting Akane are you have you noticed her obvious beauty and fearlessness" Zenki teased making Akane blush. "Your one to talk Goh, you really shouldn't tease your future bride!" Akane snapped crossly. **

**Misao gasped and stared at Zenki her mouth hanging open with shock. "Is…is this true Zenki?!" Misao said in shock unable to believe that such a young child would soon be Zenki's bride as an adult. **

"**Yes its true" Zenki sighed as Akane stood sulking blushing slightly which Misao found rather cute. She had seen small children call Zenki "Big brother" a lot but never actually blush as much as Akane did. **

**Suddenly Zenki shocked Akane by grabbing her and carrying her bridal style in his arms and began walking back to Sagami and Akane's with Misao and told the triplets to go play with Hoki and Buzen to which they obeyed obediently. **

_**At Sagami and Ayame's**_

**Kyo was annoyed that Zenki was there but at least he kept his small adolescent Fiancé occupied so not only could he and Misao get all cuddly and lovey dovey but her parents could too. **

"**Goh you have something on your face" Akane said cutely her face beaming with joy. "Huh where" Zenki aid worriedly not wanting to look a mess in front of lord Kyo and his hosts. **

"**Here" Akane said kissing his cheek making him drop his book in shock and make his mouth hang open. Sagami just continued reading his book while Ayame snuggled into his chest while he had his other arm around his shoulder but was too busy nuzzling into her beloveds chest to notice her daughters antics. **

**Misao's mouth hung open wide in shock and she was amazed at how bold Akane was with her feelings "She takes that after her mother no problem but also after her father too probably" Misao thought and peered at Sagami. Kyo chuckled at the show and said "My, my Zenki you seem to have a little admirer" Kyo teased a large smirk on his face.**

"**Get off my back!" Zenki yelled and frowned at Akane who just winked at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh lighten up Goh, I am your future wife y'know" Akane said flashing him a dazzling smile that made him feel a tad strange around his manhood area and looked away and began to count to five then calmed down. **


	2. Promises made to last must one day break

_**Promises made to last must one day be broken**_

**Zenki was feeling particularly annoyed and unhappy today and was not up to facing Akane although he knew that avoiding her was impossible because she would seek him out like a heat seeking missile.**

"**Goh!" a loud voice yelled happily and he turned to see a young child running up to him her dark hair blowing in the breeze, the curled ends bouncing slightly. Her purple eyes were gleaming with joy to see him. It was true that Akane was no longer a kid she was already ten years old and Zenki was 22 now which worried him. **

**He knelt down and took the young child's hands firmly "Ooh Goh are you going to give me a ring?!" Akane teased giggling in a teasing tone. "AKANE BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!" Zenki yelled sternly making Akane jump and she obediently did as she was told as to not anger him further.**

"**I have to go away for a while…" he started slowly in a calm voice to which Akane smiled but was still nervous "oh well t…that's ok Goh I…I mean I'll wait until you come back" Akane said nervously her hands shaking in Zenki's big clasp. Zenki sighed deeply but more sternly this time as it would not be easy to explain to her "Akane I'm leaving the village to train in order to become stronger to protect you and so I can still be myself if anything happens to my seal" Zenki explained to which Akane face fell and her big purple eyes filled with tears. **

**(Play too late to apologize by Timbaland feat. One republic in background)**

"**But you promised me Goh…YOU PROMISED TO MAKE ME YOUR WIFE IN THE FUTURE!" Akane yelled tears spilling down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor like a mini rainfall. Zenki felt guilty but stood his ground he knew this would happen but he had to do this is he wanted to have a wonderful life with her. **

"**I will return to you I promise Akane" Zenki said gently and tilted her head back gently revealing her cute little tearstained face. "Then prove it" Akane sniffed as Zenki wiped away her tears with his free hand. **

"**Here's my promise to you my cute Akane" Zenki said kissing Akane on the lips for everyone to see. Akane was so shocked that she went silent and said nothing after that and only stared in awe and wonder. While she remained stunned Zenki spread his wings and flew away from the village and into the open sky. Akane ran forward clutching her chest and yelled "I'll be waiting for you!" she cried blushing still slightly crying but not as much then waved at the figure disappearing into the skies. After Zenki's shape vanished Akane made her way home to rest in her mother's lap to soothe her despair. **

_**6 years later**_

**Akane was sitting under a cherry blossom which was in full bloom she caught a few petals in her hands sighing sadly. "Like falling snow" she sighed sadly and closed her eyes thinking of her beloved Zenki. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**I will return to you I promise Akane" Zenki said gently and tilted her head back gently revealing her cute little tearstained face. "Then prove it" Akane sniffed as Zenki wiped away her tears with his free hand. "Here's my promise to you my cute Akane" Zenki said kissing Akane on the lips**_

**Now**

"**You promised to return to me!" she sighed sadly and got up brushing her new kimono off gently and made her way back to the village sighing sadly. On the way many males stared at her in awe and made stupid wolf whistles but she ignored them and often glared to scare them off not even interested in a single one. Akane was already 16 yrs old and was a fine young lady and an absolute beauty without a doubt which made her quite a catch to other Tengu who were still single. Akane praised to Buddha that she had learned battle techniques and hand to hand combat just in case any males tried their luck or worse.**

"**Hey Akane you look mighty fine today" a familiar voice said "Hey Buzen it's nice to see you" Akane said flashing a dazzling smile at him but she knew he was aware of her feelings for Zenki and he would never betray his friend. "Want me to escort you outta here" he asked kindly "yes please I'm sick of these perverts gawking at me" she said crossly and they walked back to her parents home. **

**That evening**

**Akane was in the bath her hair now going somewhat wavy where it was straight and her curled ends going wild from the water. She applied shampoo thoroughly and then applied conditioner after washing it all out. While washing her body Akane gazed at her figure in the glazed mirror as she usually did and sighed crossly "no wonder the guys here gawk at me but who could blame em with this hot body". It was of course true during puberty Akane had gone into major growth spurt in all the best places, her previously flat childhood chest had grown into lovely perky D cups and she was at least a size 32 in length which would make any man turn their heads. Misao had been slightly moody about her growth in breasts as she was a C cup which made her depressed until Kyo said her liked her boobs which distracted her long enough for Kyo to seduce her so Akane could get away. **

**She had a lovely slender waist like a model which she was quite proud of made her physique but very angry when guys tried to grab her butt. The last guy who tried named Aki was beaten to a bloody pulp by her father who warned him darkly that if he tried it again he would be on deaths door. "Good old dad" Akane sighed rinsing off the suds while her long locks which were now elbow length became a tad heavy until she squeezed out all of the water. **

**After**

**Akane appeared from the bathroom with her hair in a lose plait and wearing a simple white bed robe which was easier to relax in but was awkwardly see through but at least not around the cleavage area. She joined her parents at the table and sighed sadly.**

**Ayame looked worried she was sad that her daughter was so depressed it wasn't good for her, she preferred seeing her perky and bubbly. "Akane dear is everything ok?" Ayame asked her daughter gently touching her hand and looking at her concerned. Akane couldn't answer but Sagami answered for her while reading a dirty book "She misses Zenki can't blame the girl" he said bluntly not looking up.**

"**DAD" Akane cried crossly her face turning red but of course he was right he knew all about her affections for Zenki. "Oh honey I'm sure he'll be back soon" Ayame assured her kindly patting her daughter hand reassuringly. Despite her kind thought this only made it worse as Akane burst into tears which made Sagami groan. **

"**But when he promised to return and make me his bride!" Akane wept tears rolling down her face and her sobs could be heard throughout the village. Ayame patted her daughter back gently trying to console her but sent a quick glare at Sagami and mouthed "way to go idiot" crossly.**

**Suddenly**

"**Hey, hey when did you turn into such a crybaby Akane?" a familiar voice said from the garden. Akane looked up tears still falling to see a red haired Tengu with green eyes standing in the middle of the garden. "GOH YOU CAME BACK!" cried Akane running towards him and running into his embrace and the two shared a passionate kiss to which Ayame squealed excitedly and Sagami only replied "Good lord" while rolling his eyes. Goh produced a silver ring with a pink sapphire encrusted with diamonds on her ring finger and Akane turned red and jumped on top of Zenki straddling him on the floor which caught Sagami's attention who watched closely while the other male villagers who sensed Zenki growled with jealousy. "Welcome back Goh I am ready to become your wife" Akane said blushing proudly. **


	3. Akane belongs to Zenki

_**Akane belongs to Zenki**_

**Akane was wearing a peach colored kimono with a red flower pattern and a red obi which had been an engagement present from Zenki and she wore it every day to show how much she loved it. Akane's long hair was now to her elbows but she never tied it back because Zenki said he liked it lose because she looked like a fairytale princess, her beautiful purple eyes twinkled when she thought of becoming the wife of Zenki. "It's been my dream since childhood to become Goh's bride and I'll never choose another man!" Akane cried happily twirling around as she walked. "Yoh Akane I see you're wearing my gift" Zenki cried waving at her as he walked towards her with a cool demeanor. Akane's cheeks turned crimson when she saw her beloved Fiancé walking towards her "Oh Goh you look more handsome than usual again today" Akane cried leaping into his arms and was greeted back with a passionate kiss . **

"**And you call me a pervert Zenki" Kyo sniggered from behind him but shut up after Misao yanked on his ear as punishment for being mean. While Kyo whined at Misao for yanking on his ear Zenki and Akane embraced warmly after all it been a week since she'd seen him since he went to Misao's home to do more work and to protect the Senka Maiden. "It'll be much harder when you leave once we're man and wife" Akane sniffed sadly which made Zenki feel guilty "Yeah well when I come back each time I'll just have to welcome you with passionate love" Zenki said pulling her close and secretly groping her chest. **

_**Later**_

**Akane was admiring the lovely white wedding Kimono that she would wear when she would finally wed her beloved Zenki. Sagami caught her looking at it and entered the room "You truly are excited about this aren't you Akane" Sagami said kindly stroking his daughters hair and smiling at her fondly "yes papa and I want you to be the one who gives me away" Akane says kindly smiling at her father to which he hugs her tightly as proof that he is sad that she will soon be leaving he and Ayame. "Oh Sagami, Akane I see you were admiring the beautiful wedding Kimono again" Ayame said as she came into the room. "Yes I was just asking papa to give me away" Akane says shyly to which Ayame starts crying from happiness. **

_**Next day**_

**Akane is walking in the woods gathering wild mushrooms for a stew at home as her mother taught edible from non edible along with her father as a child. "Hmm I wonder if Goh likes mushroom stew I guess I'll have to ask him sometime" Akane giggles to herself. Suddenly a hand covers her mouth and she is pulled into the bushes struggling but is unable to get free as her opponent is too strong.**

"**Hmm out here picking mushrooms Akane didn't mama ever tell you that hungry demons lie out here" a voice sneers into her ear making Akane's blood run cold. A brunette Tengu with copper streaks had one hand around her mouth and the other two keeping her hands pinned behind her back. "Yuji but why is he here I thought I made a clear rejection of his confession a year ago" Akane thought suspiciously as she struggled intently. "Hmm cute Kimono let me guess it's from that damn Goh aint it, he sure likes showing off that he won you over" Yuji snarls crossly and begins to lick Akane's neck making her blood run cold. Tears filled her eyes and she began to imagine the terrible things he would attempt to do with her in the middle of the woods where nobody would find them. "No not like this my first time HAS to be with Goh" Akane wept sadly but seeing Akane cry made Yuji even more powerful and driven to make her his "Hah not so stuck up now are ya!" Yuji cackled and pulled some rope from his own Yukata with a devious look on his face that sent chills down Akane's spine. "Now you won't be able to escape pretty girl" Yuji sniggered licking Akane's neck. **

_**Meanwhile**_

**Zenki was busy looking for Akane since he had been invited round to her house for dinner and the pair were supposed to pick mushrooms together in order to get some alone time. "Geez where could she have gotten to maybe she forgot or went ahead of me?" Zenki muttered crossly and was met by a young blonde haired Tengu with shoulder length waves wearing a blue Kimono with yellow flowers. "Hey Shiori what's the matter?" Zenki asked kindly "Oh Zenki it's terrible you gotta hurry!" Shiori sobbed panicking greatly. "What's wrong did something happen?" Zenki asked worriedly "It's my brother Yuji I think he's in mind to try to claim Akane for himself by any means necessary despite being rejected" Shiori sobbed which made Zenki worried and headed to the woods as fast as his wings would carry him. **

_**In woods**_

"**No let me go Yuji I mean it you're hurting me!" Akane sobbed insistently struggling like hell as Yuji forced open her lovely Kimono flashing her chest and cleavage which she tried to cover as much as possible. "Shut up damnit!" Yuji yelled angrily and slapped Akane's face which made her cry even more. Yuji tied her hands above her head and tied her to the branch of a tree so her arms were above her head so she couldn't attack as much. "Tell me why Yuji if you really liked me you wouldn't do this sort of thing to me!" Akane sobbed her tears like a waterfall now. Yuji felt guilty and licked one of her tears from her cheek making her blush "Because if I don't then you won't know how much I liked you Akane that's why" Yuji said and began to lift up her legs slowly "No…No Stop it YUUJJIIII!" Akane screamed loudly. **

"**YUUJJJIIII YOU BASTARD!" Zenki yelled angrily as he lunged at Yuji with his steel blade in hand but Yuji dodged. "How did you get here damnit?" Yuji muttered crossly then saw Shiori hiding behind a tree but peering to look at them to make her presence known "SHIORI YOU TRATOR!" Yuji snapped angrily "Onee-chan stop this its wrong leave Akane be I beg of you" Shiori sobbed. "never Akane will be mine I won't let some hothead like Goh take her he'll just kill her like he did his own parents" Yuji snapped which was the final straw for Zenki. **

"**YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I'M WILLING TO SACRIFICE FOR HER!" Zenki roared and punched Yuji so hard he was sent flying and hit a tree and was killed from breaking his back. Shiori was upset but did not think it was wrong of him to kill her obsessive brother and merely apologized to Zenki who thanked Shiori for helping him to rescue his Fiancé. "G…Goh you came for me" Akane whispered weakly and collapsed onto him after Goh untied her. "Oh Akane forgive me I allowed you to get into danger and was unable to protect you" Zenki wept "No you came for me and that was enough" Akane whispered and she passed out in his arms.**

_**At home**_

**Akane lay in her own bed resting from the shock and fear of the incident while the older Daitengu spoke alone with Zenki while Ayame and Misao tended to Akane's needs. "Hey are you ok Zenki that bastard really went all out to hurt her like that!" Buzen snarled angrily "How dare he try to spoil my daughter's purity" Sagami snarled a dark aura surrounding him as he cracked his knuckles. "At least you were able to save her in time before anything truly serious happened" Kyo said reassuringly which calmed them all down much more. Akane eventually came to but her head hurt and she felt very dirty although her body was clean. "Yuji almost he almost forced himself upon me how can I face Goh now!" Akane wept clinging to her mother for comfort "I'm sure he hates me now and thinks me repulsive!" Akane sobbed loudly. "What makes you say that?" Kyo said from behind her which made Akane jump but she knew Zenki was with him so she still clung to her mother and looked away.**

"**You think I would hate you for something like that?!" Zenki said calmly with an angry tone "Of course you have to I'm no longer pure another guy has touched my flesh!" Akane sobbed loudly "But he never entered you am I right?" Zenki said sternly which shocked even Kyo at his new found boldness. Akane remained silent too embarrassed to speak yet still upset "Well Akane I asked you a question?" Zenki snaps "You are…you are correct" Akane sniffs quietly wiping her eyes of the remaining tears.**

"**Well then how could I possibly want to discard you and even if you weren't do you think I would still throw you away" Zenki says gently and Akane runs to him and the couple embrace tightly "It may be a selfish wish but I do not want to share Goh with anyone else not ever for I love him so" Akane thinks to herself.**


	4. Daddy Zenki

_**Daddy Zenki**_

Akane was unsure of how to tell her beloved Goh that she was carrying his child and they had only been married 3 months. "How will he react will he be happy or will he want me to get rid of it?" Akane cried loudly panicking. "Get rid of what Akane?" Goh said fondly beaming at her happily after a long day of helping out at the orphanage. Akane's blood ran cold how could she tell him now!

"Um Zenki I…the thing is!" Akane mumbled quietly turning red "Hey congrats on becoming a dad Zenki!" Kyo cried bursting in "what are you talking about?" Zenki said rather confused and annoyed that Kyo had burst in without knocking. "You mean you haven't told him yet!" Kyo said in confusion "I was getting there stupid!" Akane yelled crossly her face turning red.

"I'm…I'm 3 months pregnant with your baby Goh" Akane said bashfully her face turning red and she bowed her head in defeat. She waited for his answer but was met with silence for 5 seconds before he answered her properly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Zenki yelled in shock and collapsed in front of Kyo and Akane. "Oh crap hey Zenki wake up are you ok man Zenki….Zenki….."Kyo cried as his voiced blacked out.

_**Later**_

Zenki came to on a futon with Akane gazing down at him with a worried look on her face "Zenki thank god are you ok you lost consciousness!" Akane cried with relief several tears pouring down her cheeks from worry.

"Yeah I'm ok Akane what happened?" Zenki said still rather confused as he leaned forward and took a long drink of water that Akane offered him.

"You passed out after Akane told you she was pregnant never would have guessed you were such a lightweight" Kyo sniggered with a devious gleam in his eye meaning he had already told several people and most definitely the other Daitengu.

"So that wasn't a dream oh man!" Zenki sighs collapsing back onto his back and face palmed himself filled with stress then he noticed Ayame's expression and felt guilty soon afterwards.

"So you're really not happy…I see I guess it was to be expected we weren't ready after all" Akane sniffed sadly her eyes filling with tears. She had developed feelings of love towards the fetus while Zenki had been unconscious and aborting it made her feel very depressed.

"Akane please don't cry of course I'm happy it's just I'm in shock is all this is big news to me" Zenki said reassuringly and kissed Akane gently to soothe her spirit.

_**At dinner**_

"So what shall we call our baby when it's born?" Akane said happily she gave Zenki another helping of rice before drinking her Miso soup. "I thought Momiji for a girl sounded good" Zenki said finishing his rice and then taking a sip of his matcha tea "Oh that's so adorable Goh I love it!" Akane cried happily a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"I'm glad, it's a unique name and nobody in the village is called Momiji so if we have a girl she'll be the first!" Zenki said proudly and placed his chopsticks down and lay on his side after finishing his meal. "Yeah Momiji sounds nice to me" Zenki sighed happily.

"Yeah but what about a boy hmm genius?" Akane said in a teasing playful manor before placing the dishes in the kitchen sink and joining Zenki by lying next to him and nuzzling into his warm chest which Zenki enjoyed greatly especially the feeling of Akane's bosom pressed close to his chest.

"I thought you might say that so how about Hayate?" Zenki said thoughtfully to which Akane immediately agreed with him and hugged him tightly and continued to talk about how excited she was about becoming a new mother.

_**That night**_

Akane and Zenki lay in bed together thinking about their family growing bigger by one more person. Akane sighed happily and said "I wonder what my parents will say when we tell them" she giggled explosively at the thought of their reactions.

"I can see Sagami already he'll be proud but extremely firm on me I bet he'll give me a damn lecture and all" Zenki groaned scratching his head crossly but soon relaxed when Akane nuzzled into his chest to which he put his arms around her.

"Yeah but mum has always been supportive I mean think about how happy she was about me marrying you" Akane said reassuringly which made Zenki smile as he stroked his wife's hair lovingly and admired her smiling face from on top of him.

"Yeah thank the lord for Ayame and her gentle nature" Zenki said gratefully and actually prayed to Kami for blessing them with somebody like Ayame which made Akane burst out laughing and she squeezed Zenki tightly.

"To the beginning of our brand new life together" Akane said as the pair toasted by having a quick sneak of Sake from Zenki's secret stash.


End file.
